


No Light

by CuteSomic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSomic/pseuds/CuteSomic
Summary: A DAoT-era human has things to say about the Imperium.
Kudos: 9





	No Light

The stars in the sky were so painfully bright,  
We sailed through the void, now unshielded from light,  
We flew, and we reached, and the future was known -  
Our species was seeing its dawn.

The science our guide through the vastness of space,  
So hopeful, so young and so quick to embrace  
Our brothers and sisters and others of kind  
Who shared in our gift of a mind.

Though all was not perfect, and never could be,  
Some neighbours have met us with murderous glee,  
Alliances forged were unstable and frail -  
And yet, our resolve has prevailed.

You call "Golden Age" what was simply our path  
Through stars, never meant to become a bloodbath,  
The fire we lit was to shine, not to burn -  
Imagine my grief when I learned

How much you've destroyed and how much you have lost,  
How little you saved and how dearly it cost,  
The idols you've built from the darkest, the worst  
Of urges, the hate and bloodthirst.

You could've been more.  
You could've been great.  
You could've been free from the shackles of hate.  
You could've relearned, and stood up, and once more  
Spread out your wings - and soared.

But now it's too late, too entrenched is the rot,  
The hatred is deep, and it's burning too hot,  
And all you can do in the gloom of the night  
Is rage:  
there is death -  
but no light.


End file.
